User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Unlimited UBB
Filling the OD gauge is an utter pain, especially if you’ve already used multiple UBBs in the same quest. As you might know, the OD gauge fills at a slower rate the more you use UBB. Therefore, it makes it an incredible chore to fill it back up again. With the introduction of Estelle, proportional OD fills became a thing. Estelle can fill the OD gauge upon using her BB/SBB. This became a very neat trick to fill the OD gauge up with more units carrying this effect. Because there are a variety of different UBBs out there, this opens up a lot of squad compositions that rely solely on UBB. Mind taking a look? Important Notes The important mechanics are utilizing units capable of filling the OD gauge and good BB gauge momentum. These squads generally distance away from the highest damage potential, so this method isn’t all too optimal for nuking content to farm FG training points. This is geared towards a trial or GGC setting, where stakes are much higher due to resistances. Units that are capable of OD filling include the following (might be missing a few): *Loremaster Allanon *Peacock Xena Estelle *Boreal Courage Karl *Milcham Nova Arus *Supreme Thunder Pamela *Dusk Artemis Eclise *Eggstra Colorful Carrol *Phantom Victor Zephyr *Executioner Lilith XTF *Tartarus Sacrifice Radia *Dancing Flames Rengaku (must have SP option) Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Unlimited Mitigation With three OD fillers, that makes a total of 24% OD fill. Since the OD gauge is constantly filling with other factors, the OD gauge can fill to full every 4 turns. If you chose the UBB enhancment for Krantz, Krantz’s UBB buffs (including mitigation) will last for 4 turns. This becomes unlimited mitigation because you can fill the OD gauge after 4 turns maximum if you spam everyone’s BB/SBB every turn and Krantz’s UBB mitigation will last 4 turns. Though, because Krantz is the only mitigator in the squad, Krantz must utilize the 2-turn mitigation and the 4-turn UBB buff SP options. The BB gauge momentum is also very great thanks to Atro being the lead, Krantz providing the 35% BC drop rate buff, and Allanon providing the BB-on-hit effect on his BB. Squad 2: The Joan of Ark Stressing over trials that just nuke you right off the bat without you knowing their attack patterns? Worry not because of this wonderful squad that fixes most of these problems! Even better, this comes with a total OD fill of 32% if BB/SBB spamming. With other factors contributing to OD fill in addition to the 32% OD fill per turn, the OD gauge will fill to full after 3 turns. Ark’s UBB mitigation lasts for 3 turns, allowing unlimited mitigation to take place. Juno-Seto simply serves as the mitigator. If you’re not too fond of using Juno-Seto because of Eclise, you can use a different mitigator friend or use a different OD filler like Pamela instead of Eclise. The main downside of this squad is the lack of BB gauge momentum. It does have it, but it’s not merely enough. You may need to recycle Allanon’s BB to get the BB gauge momentum going with his BB-on-hit buff. Squad 3: Godsend UBB I kid you not. This squad actually works. This utilizes large BB gain from two leads of the similar role. Together, they provide a 15 BC regen passively, allowing a huge portion of BB gauges to be filled, and that’s not all. With Felice’s BB/SBB buffs, the BC regen boosts to a whopping 22 BC per turn. Insane, right? That means Krantz can effectively mitigate every single turn, provided that there aren't any Ares Down debuffs. The downside of this squad is damage. It really only seems situational to use this kind of squad due to the lack of damage utility. You could replace Tilith for another Felice to perfect spark the friend lead, but that doesn’t improve the damage output by much. You could also replace Radia for Zenia or Ensa-Taya, but they lack the OD filling effect, losing the main purpose of this squad in using UBB mitigation every 4 turns. Conclusion Have a better idea on beating trials that you may have trouble with? Amazed with the true potential of 7* units even in this meta? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts